Transcendence
by Danko Kaji
Summary: /"Are you the one I've been waiting for all this time? I know you... I feel like I've known you for a very long time."/ This goes beyond simple teenage drama. They are each other's sweetest downfall. - Original Game Canon, Ryoji/Minako/Minato, S.E.E.S
1. Highlight of the Day

**Author Notes:** EDITED for the sake of coherency and in-game novelization of epic win. I changed the title to something more appropriate, because another fic would have better use for it. I plan for this story to have somewhat steady updates (already got rough drafts done for chapters 2-4, and plenty of social link conversations written down). I also plan to write three major arcs; the 1st Ryoji/Mshe centric (The Journey), the 2nd Minato/Mshe/Ryoji centric (New Game Plus/The Answer), and the 3rd undecided (maybe until I play PS4, or wait for the 5th game to come out, who knows?).

Keep in mind I won't go down the traditional route of tragic depiction (EternalOptimist and ChronicHappiness, here), though I will remain loyal to canon.

Fanfiction by authors _Year of the Dog_ and _GingerAndRust_ inspire me.

* * *

><p><strong>Story 1 : Highlight of the Day<strong>

**[The Female Protagonist meets her future lover.]**

* * *

><p>Gunshot.<p>

Mental stimulation

via shattering glass under

a glowing full moon

and Death cries.

_**Fading slowly** _  
><em><strong>You're drifting into darkness<strong>_

"Good morning."

His voice echoes in her unconscious.

_**Every memory Every thought of you**_ _**Is inside of me Tells me what to do**_

Light filters through the crack of her closed eyelids and dawn breaks away the dream of another memory. More brilliant than the sunlight filtering through her curtains, his smiling face appears like the Cheshire Cat. "This is the first time we've talked during the daytime."

_**Calling your name, I hear only echoes**_

Ten years old (or six?) and wearing the black and white stripes of imprisonment, how long has Pharos sat by her bedside watching his dearest sleep, the feathery touch of his ghost fingers brushing her unkempt hair? _**Searching the rain, I see only shadows**_... Crimson cold metal falls off her ears, pulled by careful, cold hands, and Minako blinks slow while watching him place her mp3 player aside.

..._**show me your face**_...

"Nice weather, isn't it? This is indeed a new day." She nods and yawns, leaning into his hand as she lifts her own to touch his face by instinct. Sadness tinges his smile, and her brow crinkles in concern. "...For the both of us." He stands, pulling himself further and further away with each sincere word spoken. "All the fragments of my memory... They've finally come together. I now know my role clearly." This sounds important when his pensive look and slight gape reveals a void filled with loneliness, and Minako sits up, rubbing her eyes and stretching her limbs, if only to stall bewilderment by feigning nonchalance.

"The time has come." Poignant pause. "As difficult as it may be, I must tell you something."

The fourth day in the month of November, Pharos visits her room unlike any other night. "I am afraid this is goodbye."

Unadulterated fear goads them to reach for each other, torn by the distance, and water brims in her scarlet eyes the way his lips tremble. His foreboding words never lie. "I want you to know..." Affection implores mutual acceptance for the sake of inevitability. "For me, our friendship was a miracle. But, miracles don't last forever."

His young face falls and she hugs him close, cradling his head to her shoulder. Pharos curls into the cocoon of Minako's warm embrace, face nuzzled into her breasts. Life pulses in her veins, beauty coursing in her body as liquefied rubies and Pharos remembers how her innocence taints the Tower of Demise through the eyes of the beholder. Many victories fought for the right of his existence, too late to change now and never in true knowledge. What a fool, _but she will always be_ my _Fool._

In the haze of her sleep, squeezing him on her lap, Minako stutters over her words. "Y-Yeah... _sniff_... I can't... see you anymore?"

And the Fool laughs. _'Nothing lasts forever'_

Yes, the same Fool who holds him now in this wonderful suspension of time, stroking his midnight blue hair and caressing his human face. She memorizes his youthful features one last time, _his beautiful beautiful blue eyes_, and calm delirium possesses her to kiss his beauty mark. She adores this child, loves him to death, and oh how she wishes he would stop slipping through her fingers. "I shall treasure our conversations always. Even if today is the end, the bond between us can never be severed."

Teary eyes gaze upon his one and only friend. "...Remember that." He will always remember her tears last, and he wonders if this attachment will turn neurotic aggressive in the afterlife or come to originate from Minako herself even though she still doesn't understand anything.

Maybe she does know everything, but she only knows one thing. Hope. _(Will I ever see you again?)_ And Pharos traps it inside Pandora's box.

* * *

><p><em>Thou art I... And I am thou...<em>

_Thou hast established a genuine bond..._

_The innermost power of the Death Arcana hath been set free._

* * *

><p>"It was fun while it lasted." The mysterious boy disappears. "...Farewell."<p>

* * *

><p>The bell tolls.<p>

Lucky number XIII lives.

* * *

><p>On the empty wall hangs a calendar, the current date circled in permanent marker: <em>Monday, 1109/2009._

A teenager dons his uniform for the first time. He hums, smiling, tapping his toes to the beat of his own song. In the reflection of his full-length body mirror, he sees himself roll the black cuffs of his long sleeves, snapping black suspenders in place and slipping on a crisscross wrist strap. He wraps yellow cloth around his neck, straightening the shorter end over his white shirt while the longer end breezes his backside and black pants. His smile widens, crinkling at the corners and the mole below his left eye, skin as pale as a porcelain doll. Bony hands slick back his short jet black hair and cobalt eyes admire his pleasing appearance.

He pockets his cell phone and thanks the kind man "Shuji Ikutsuki, _I am an acquaintance of your parents_" before strolling out the door.

He does not see a green disgusting landscape or macabre coffins or pools of blood dripping down buildings, flowing into street gutters, and inverting the Pacific ocean. He does not see evil moonlight manifest shadows from a different dimension. He does not see people lost and without souls. Electricity runs in the veins of those living, empowers machinery within this wondrous era of industrialization alongside precious remnants of Mother Nature.

He sees a colorful world full of blue butterflies.

* * *

><p>Minako enters the monorail on her way to school, tuning out the world, and remembers the first time she met Pharos, music resonating from crimson earphones on a night so unlike this morning. Fragments of his first words echo in the convoluted heartbroken mind. <strong><em>"You can't plug your ears and close your eyes."<em>**

She nods her head to gentle piano keys and mouths melodic lyrics in a single stream of consciousness.

_I think I might have inhaled you I can feel you behind my eyes You've gotten into my bloodstream I can feel __you flowing in me_

She meanders on the same course, _**"No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end," **_gravitating down the aisle through throngs of faceless people, gravitating towards a boy her age who occupies her favorite window seat.

Minako challenges fate today and takes the seat beside him, and glances to see he gazes at the sky where clouds are rolling in.

_The spaces in between, __Two minds and all the places they have been, __The spaces in between_

Minako zones out after awhile and the song repeats, _Wake up, look me in the eyes again..._ until her left earphone falls off, pulled by a careful, cold hand.

She looks up, startled. _**"Don't be afraid." **_Cobalt orbs twinkle in a way that reminds her of an imaginary friend who vanished once she grew up.

_**"I've been waiting a long time for you." **_

__"Today is a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Minako smiles. "Just like your eyes."

He doesn't look human, face a blank slate and wrists paper white with black bracelets for chains and a yellow scarf bright as a crime scene waiting to happen. _**"From here on out, you'll accept full responsibility for your decisions." **_But Minako fails to see this when he smiles, imitation the sincerest form of flattery, and sees the best in this stranger, a friend yet to be made.

"Thanks! I gotta say, your red eyes..."

_**"And so it begins..."**_

* * *

><p>The train reaches its destination.<p>

He extends his arm in the moving shadows, but Minako declines his hand –

racing against time.

* * *

><p><em>'Why did he have to disappear all of a sudden... like Shinjiro...?'<em>

The Dark Hour remains, but he never returned. Neither of them did.

Minako clutches her heart. The same way she does when the Evoker snaps the strings of her sanity – _"Persona!"_ – and Thanatos comes at her back and call in the wake of a Fool whose heart had been ripped open.

People come and go like the seasons. Minako awakes alone now, walks alone – no child to adore her, and no delinquent to laugh with. Standing before the gates of Gekkoukan High School, **_Tartarus_** _in broad daylight_, she does not hear the human screams of joy and ignorant bliss through her pounding earplugs. Instrumental emotions compose a lyre medley, glockenspiel notes tinkling in the chaos of drum and bass while guitar blasts away fragility.

"Memento mori..." she whispers to the wind.

* * *

><p>"Hey, good news! Wanna hear it?"<p>

_Lovers, keep on the road you're on_

Minako overhears a conversation on her way to class early morning, picking up snippets through her earphones, _Runners, until the race is run..._ and she lowers the volume to snatch the latest news.

"...the boy who's transferring here today is a stud!"

"Really? Are you messing with me?"

"No! I heard it from someone who saw him filling out the forms."

"Which class?"

"11th grade, Classroom F."

"Oh... Well, that's disappointing. But I'll go check him out later!"

_'Oh, so we'll be sharing homeroom together...'_ she muses, something to look forward to besides eating lunch with her friends, _Soldiers... soldier on..._ and perhaps the promise of beef ramen after school. The first bell rings, anchoring Minako to the present, and she begins to run.

_Sometimes even right is wrong_

* * *

><p>Minako feels tired and she can't hear anything while students gossip louder over Ms. Toriumi's ever rising voice, and she lowers her head on folded arms ready to take a nice nap. Doing that would mean suicide, though, so she sits straight and gets comfortable, scared of her homeroom teacher, but more scared of Mitsuru catching wind of her slacking tendencies.<p>

Out of the corner of her eye, she steals a glimpse at the famous new transfer student. The boy from the monorail. He had spooked her earlier with his romantic speech and polite mannerisms, and she fled before he could even finish phrasing his offer. And the presence of his scarf felt as natural to Minako as the existence of compassionate ghosts. Tingling in her fingers are a reminder of obsessive thread work and tender loving care.

In the background Ryoji doodles a little girl and a little boy holding hands on lined paper.

"No man understands their birth until they begin to understand..."

* * *

><p>There are so many pretty girls in this class.<p>

Ryoji senses kinship with the female transfer student known as 'Aigis'; winter clothing covers her from head to toe, white stockings and white gloves and white neck corset and a distinctive red ribbon. It brings out her stunning face, golden hair bound by a metallic headband, and cerulean eyes hot and cold like mercury. Someone so out of this world, out of his reach. She shot down his romantic advances before they could ever occur, _'such a shame...'_ but there are more fish in the sea. Like the one who stands near her desk, engaged in conversation with Aigis and another girl.

Fair and flowing as silk toffee, soft hair frames aloof sepia eyes and delicate features. The pink cardigan she wears clings to her curves and the scandalous skimpy length of her skirt exposes fine and slender legs. Never mind her knee high boots, which obscures smooth skin and petite ankles – exotic beauty exclusive to Japanese maidens. This girl must be an athlete, or at least part of a sports club. How else does she keep her body so fit and sexy?

"Hey. Where are you looking at?"

Blatant elevator looks don't go unnoticed, discovered by the target herself, and Ryoji looks up. His easy-going, confident grin knows no shame. "Has anyone ever told you how lovely your legs are?" Eyes stray, despite his polite tone, and an angry finger jabs his chin upwards.

"My face is up _here_."

"And quite a lovely face you have. You look even lovelier up close."

"Ugh. You're a worse pervert than Stupei!" She snatches her hand back, mortified that she touched such slime, and storms out of the classroom.

"Whoa... You stood up against Yuka-tan. She didn't even slap you! I'm amazed!" Ryoji laughs, flattered, and regards the person who addressed him. Gray eyes and shaven dark hair are shaded by his black baseball cap, blazer unbuttoned over a purple collared shirt and handsome necklace. His male classmate scratches at his goatee, excited, goofy grin contagious, and Ryoji determines he likes this boy already. "What's up? I'm Junpei."

"Oh. Are you Stupei?"

"NO! _June_-pei. Junpei Iori. Don't listen to that woman. Anyways," he sighs, mellowing his embarrassment, "it must be tough to start in the middle of the year, so... If you ever need something, always know you got a friend in Junpei!" Thumbs up.

"That's reassuring." He chuckles. "Hey, that girl... What was her name? 'Yuka-tan' you said?"

"You mean Yukari Takeba? Yeah... She's a tough cookie. Don't try your luck with her. She's got this monster temper, and complains about everything–"

"Junpei!" Startled by this exuberant chide, they turn towards Aigis' seatmate who sticks her tongue out, bright eyes playful and twinkling. Ryoji blinks. The girl from the monorail. "She's not always like that."

Junpei snorts. "Not always, but _all the time_."

Ryoji stands all of a sudden, compelled to reach her and learn her name unlike earlier when he lost the chance. The bell tolls. He gasps. Time that had slowed down speeds up once again as students file in the class. _'What am I doing?'_

Junpei nudges him with a knowing smirk. "Lighten up, man. There's always after school."

He sits back down, nervous

and silent and sad.

Mumbling.

* * *

><p>"This is Minako Arisato." Junpei introduces his best friend to the new boy in town once school ends. Polite hand on his chest and confident smile, Ryoji says hello. "She transferred here earlier this year."<p>

"Oh... I see." This foreigner captivates her beyond superficial looks, someone from Europe – Italian maybe, or Greek – someone who clamps at her memory and teases at her heartstrings. "I'm Ryoji Mochizuki. Nice to meet you."

His eyes shine with recognition and the sentiment reciprocates. Minako bows and beams, glad to share some common ground (and ungrateful of the girly glares) "Nice to meet you, too" and that seems to stun him for some reason. Slight tilt of the head, hand on the hip, they stare at each other and Junpei perceives the perfect symmetry, brushing it off as _'those two obviously have a thing going on. It's a nice break from all this supernatural shit.'_

He speaks up when the look on Ryoji's face starts creeping him out. Too vacant for anyone to be breathing _like the Lost..._ "Hey, what's wrong? What're you gaping at?"

"Huh? Oh, um... I just got the strangest feeling when I looked at Minako-chan..." The way he looks at her right now, cobalt eyes lukewarm and contemplative with a slight gape to his mouth sparks something inside her akin to fondness for the familiar unknown. "It's like... I don't know... nostalgia? Have we met before?" And Minako clings onto this unknown familiarity, because she can't agree with him more. Blue irises are less brilliant than those that used to glow unblinking in the now-lonely confines of her dark room.

Merry laughter reels her back to reality, "Wow! That's one of the oldest pickup lines in the book!" where it's impressive to sway a woman's heart well enough to get in her pants. Trivial feats and trivial worries meant for a normal social life. She breathes; remembers her place; plays pretend and slips into the skin of her true self. Smile.

"Th-That's not how I meant it..." Ryoji stresses, innocent charm unique to him, and she wants to believe him since she feels the same way. A little timid to confess such a strange sentiment, though. "Anyway, I hope we'll get along."

Gentle offer of the hand, and Minako went with the flow.

Fingers join in a lingering handshake, and

Minako sees the light.

* * *

><p><em>Thou art I... and I am thou...<em>

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of the Fortune Arcana..._

* * *

><p>"I get the feeling we'll become good friends. I'm looking forward to chatting with you more."<p>

In the back of her mind, Minako wonders whether Pharos would have grown up to be just like him.


	2. Cry from the Heart

**Author's Notes:** Junpei is the main focus point! My attempt at his characterization, plus his personal interactions with Minako and Ryoji and them together. I pretty much busted my gut out with the happiest scenes I could write, because there's too much tragedy/angst (I know, it's a given) and their friendship needs more love! Junpei's awesome, Ryoji is just full of epic win, and MShe - she's cool. I just love them all. :D (I hope I wrote Aigis IC.)

Song #1 = "Welcome to the Black Parade" by _My Chemical Romance_

Song #2 = "Breathing" by _Jason Derulo_

_Heartfelt Cry_ inspired the majority of its content.

* * *

><p><strong>Story 2 : Cry from the Heart<strong>

**[The Magician needs more love in his lonely life.]**

* * *

><p>Noise. Static. Flicker. Six hour rewind. Memory log: 1109/2009. Early Morning.

_[Chatter. Excitement. Students are whispering as they settle in their seats. _

_Negative atoms appear on her radar, before an adolescent male human enters the vicinity. Organic darkness for hair. Blue moon eyes. Fluttering yellow taillight. Nothing out of the ordinary; something lurks beneath the surface. _

_He strolls through the door behind homeroom instructor Ms. Toriumi. Female humans are hypnotized, pheromones reacting to secreted energy meant to attract prey. He resembles a fallen angel or a handsome devil, possesses the ability to manipulate the atmosphere._

_Aigis senses different DNA, a being unlike all the others, does not understand this unease she feels. Gears go rigid._

**_[Ms. Toriumi]_**_: "Alright everyone, today we have yet another transfer student... As you all know, this is our third. That makes it a hat trick." _

_Everyone seems unamused. Yukari hangs her head, Junpei groans, yet that one lone chuckle draws Aigis to glance at her first priority. She re-registers the soothing vibration upon moment of enlightenment. _

**_[Ms. Toriumi]: _**_(Glare.) "...please introduce yourself."_

**_[Transfer Student]: _**_"My name is Ryoji Mochizuki. I would be grateful if you could show me the ropes." _

_His smiling mask unsettles Aigis, festers hostility in her amnesic system, and she registers his name into her memory circuits. _

**_[Ryoji Mochizuki]:_**_ "...Nice to meet you all." _

_Lightning speed calculations determine the direct angle of his intent stare, the spot beside her – Minako Arisato. Invisible pressure twists the wires, threatens to wrench her from within._

**_[Ms. Toriumi]: _**_"Ryoji lived overseas for a long time because of his parents' work, so he may not be used to all of our customs. Please be sure to explain them to him."_

**_[Ryoji Mochizuki]:_**_ "I'd be grateful."_

**_[Ms. Toriumi]: _**_"Now then, you need a seat. Let's see... That one's open. Second from the left, in the front."_

**_[Yukari Takeba]:_**_ "Um... Ms. Toriumi? Technically, that seat's taken..."_

**_[Ms. Toriumi]:_**_ "You must be present to be a member of this class, so as far as I'm concerned, that seat is taken. Life is nothing but a game of musical chairs. The rest of you should be careful, too."_

_He strolls pass Aigis – Optic nerves whir – and he stops to face her direction._

**_[Ryoji Mochizuki]:_**_ "Good morning. I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name..."_

**_[Mechanical Maiden]:_**_ "...You are dangerous."_

**_[Ryoji Mochizuki]: _**_"Dangerous? I haven't even asked you out on a date yet..."_

_Confusion echoes. They are not on the same wavelength. _

**_[Mechanical Maiden]: _**_"A date...?" _

**_[Yukari Takeba]:_**_ "Aigis, what's wrong with you?" _

**_[Ryoji Mochizuki]: _**_(Smile. Laughter. Unassuming humanity.) "Rejected from the start. You're an interesting girl..."_

**_[Ms. Toriumi]: _**_"Your teacher understands, Aigis. You haven't had very long to be the 'new student,' and already you have to share the spotlight." (Sigh.) "I wish your classmates would pay attention to me for a change... Hey, are any of you even listening?"]_

Data does not compute. File removed from Inbox. Copy saved to Gekkoukan High: Memories of You.

Aigis stands up from her seat after she exits standby mode. The present scene before her _[Ryoji Mochizuki has come into physical contact with Minako Arisato]_ spikes urgency to intervene.

One handshake begins the end of their precocious friendship._ [I will make sure of this.]_

"You are a threat! Ryoji-san, please step away from Minako-san!"

His smile falters at her hostility and formality masks his discomfort. "...Oh, um, Aigis-san. Would it be alright if I stood closer to you, then?"

"Absolutely not!"

Junpei sighs. Mumble grumble. "Yikes... What's all this about...?"

"Would you girls like to spend time with us?" Ryoji attempts to amend their rocky start; Aigis doesn't appreciate the effort.

Cerulean eyes zoom in on their hands, how they remain linked the entire time, and her glare may as well be launching missiles. Ryoji frets behind his smile.

"Minako-san cannot." Places a tense hand on her shoulder for emphasis. When he does not let go as she suspects, Aigis pulls her close. "She has work in approximately one hour, thirty-eight minutes, and twenty-two seconds."

"Aigis." Minako hopes for patience in the coming days where this might become a habit; in the meantime, she pries her overprotective grip and decides not to humor Ryoji for today. "I'm going to Hagakure Ramen with a friend before work. You can prepare my uniform and wait for me there."

"Ahh~" Junpei wags his eyebrows. "I see how it is."

Best friends communicate all manner of mental remarks and knowing looks, flippant hand gestures and silly facial expressions; re-enacting past conversations. Aigis and Ryoji stare, intrigued by this unique exchange. Junpei breaks eye contact at last and nudges Ryoji to follow.

"I guess it's just you and me, dude."

"I don't mind." He shrugs, smiling. "Let's go now. It's a sad thing to watch girls leave first, after all."

Junpei chuckles; his choice of words amuse him. "Spoken like a true man."

* * *

><p>Junpei tips the bill of his cap with self-importance, smile plastered as if he were a magician ready to perform a parlor trick. They stand near the arcade at Paulownia Mall and he had promised to show Ryoji how to accomplish the impossible: extracting a Jack Frost doll from a rigged crane machine.<p>

"Watch and be amazed."

Junpei puts on his game face, hand poised on the joy stick. Digital clock ticking, their faces loom near the glass barrier until Junpei jabs the button. They watch as it plummets at an odd angle. Hooks latch and slip off the plushie head, and Junpei growls. Second attempt; hooks snap around the fringe of its hat, and Junpei snarls, fire flaring from his nostrils. Dozens more rounds of spent coins and dollar bills burning through his pockets, and colorful vocabulary, and banging fists at the machine _–_

"Damn it, you piece of shit! I oughtta_–._"

"C-Calm down, Junpei-kun." Ryoji appeases the boy in vain with a meek smile. "Maybe some other ti–."

"I said I'm gonna get it, and I'm gonna get it!"

The happy-go-lucky enabler supplies his compliance. "Okay."

Cheek smooshed against glass, eyes squinting at his adorable target, Junpei jerks the stick with fidgety precision. Heart leaping in his throat, Ryoji gulps and upon immediate panic convinces himself it won't last long given its hanged man impression.

Jack Frost flops back onto the pile. Junpei collapses. "THERE IS NO GOD!"

"No! I will not allow it!" Determined after seeing him shed blood, sweat, and tears for a toy just to throw in the towel, Ryoji pulls him back onto his feet. "Here!" He slaps ridiculous amount of coins into his palm. "Take some of my money. We're not leaving until we get it, right? Don't give up!" His earnest smile rejuvenates Junpei's optimism.

"Damn straight. Let's do this thing."

"I'm right behind you."

Normally that would have been a perfect opportunity for Junpei to pull out an obligatory "That's what she said," but this situation calls for desperate measures. They have come too far to give up now and they resolve to walk away rewarded.

"Don't worry. I'll use my Jedi mind powers to help us win!"

"Yeah, well... Let's hope they're legit."

It seems sheer determination defeated the odds some way or another, because Jack Frost made it home.

"Yay! We did it!" Lost in a moment of delirious excitement, they embrace each other. Until Junpei shoves him off. Ryoji laughs, unashamed, and fetches the prize. Softness shrinks beneath his hands as he squeezes it and coos over its irresistible cute face, its empty black eye sockets and open black smile.

Junpei snorts, blush gone. "Dude. You are such a girl."

"Am not." Unrepentant grin. "I just happen to be in touch with my feminine side."

"And the chicks dig it?"

"Of course! Girls like it when guys show their sensitive side." Wink, two finger salute. Junpei rolls his eyes. Like he hadn't heard _that_ one before."By the way, are you going to give this to Minako-chan?"

"Huh?" Junpei snorts. "She's got like a mountain of those going on in her room. Nah. You can keep it."

"Wow! Really? I can have it?" He takes a moment to admire the doll, its magical blue hat and matching sneakers and pure white fluffiness. His face glows with a smile that stretches to his ears. "Thanks, Junpei-kun! This means a lot!"

"Uh, yeah..." The boy scratches his head, self-conscious, scratching his scalp further beneath his cap, and shrugs. "You're welcome?" It doesn't feel weird at all to give a guy a girly gift. Yeah. Junpei reaffirms this statement with a proud nod.

"There's something about spending the entire day at the mall, playing games, having all kinds of fun..." Ryoji must be musing out loud, since Junpei struggled to catch the tail end of that sentence. Fondness lights up his face, the kind of smile he's seen only one other person give him. "I want to spend all my days like this, and you'd be the first person I'd call, Junpei-kun."

He feels all warm and fuzzy inside, _'but no way in hell will I admit it.'_ Junpei rubs his nose, smiling. "Heh. Can't promise the same. You lose out to Minako."

"Aww."

"But you know what," Junpei says, slinging an arm around his shoulders, "You can always hang with us!" Ryoji slouches under his weight, smile increasing tenfold.

"Like the three musketeers!"

"Hell yeah! ...but it's not much the three musketeers without Minako. She should be getting out of work soon. Lemme call her up."

"Oh! Can I have her number?"

"Yeah, sure." He recites her number by memory and Ryoji dials the digits, nonchalant urgency placing the call. What possessed Junpei to give out his best friend's number without permission, he had no idea, but Casanova boy beat him to the punch.

"Minako-chan!"

"Wut? You sly dog."

"It's Ryoji_–_ Huh? Junpei-kun_–_."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"_–_gave it to me, yeah, sorry about that!" He flees and laughs at Junpei's predatory approach. Loud mouths compete to drown out the other; what a sight, when two teenagers play tag. "I know, I know you're busy, but..."

"Give me back the kindness I gave you!"

"Hold on a second_–_ Junpei-kun! Where doe_–._"

"Hand over the phone. I wanna talk to her!"

Ryoji leaps on a bench, Junpei pursues him on top the fountain's circular rim, the latter less graceful than the former, and they both jump down to dodge and lunge between annoyed bystanders. "Where does Minako-chan work?"

"Why are you asking me? She's on the phone with you!"

"C'mon, Junpei-kin, tell me before she_–_"

"Chagall Cafe. Now get back here!"

"That's near where we are! Hey, Minako-chan, when are you getting off? You're finishing up? Gre_–_ACK!" Ryoji reels back, cell phone clattering to the ground when he reaches for the scarf now suffocating him. Junpei laughs, pulling the long cloth tighter.

"Ta da-da da! Found your weak spot!"

"Junpei-kun..." he says, breathless, "You're... mean..."

"Couldn't help it. Wearing this kind of thing — you were just asking for it!"

Round and round they spin in a violent circle,

spinning the ropes of their mischief and mayhem.

* * *

><p>"Boys these days..."<p>

Middle-aged housewives step inside for last minute luxury, gossiping about the commotion outside.

Minako almost spills her drink when fresh brewed coffee scalds her tongue. _'That's what I get for rushing... and getting caught on the phone during on my shift...' _She stifles a groan, apologizes to karma for multi-tasking earlier, and returns to enjoying Chagall's trademark.

"They are very energetic, though. Sigh... What I would do to be twenty years younger..."

Those two same women situate themselves near Minako's table. Should she be concerned about incoming cougar comments? Not really, since time has taught her how to desensitize her disgust.

"I know what you mean. That boy with the yellow scarf looks absolutely striking!"

"You like 'em pretty." The smirking woman clucks her tongue. "But I prefer them aggressive. Like that one wearing the cap!"

Cue choking. And coughing.

So much for her break.

* * *

><p>Minako changed out of her maid uniform, before the boys had half a mind to find her. Especially if Ryoji laid eyes on her, because God knows if he'd ever be able to keep his hands to himself. Not exactly something she wanted to test out, either.<p>

Ten minutes and she meets them at the centermost fountain. The sight of her brings startling delight, glad to see her outside school and glad to see her twice in one day. This feeling scares him, uncertain of where to interpret its source, and despite himself Ryoji runs forward—but Junpei reaches her first.

"Hey, girlie, how you doing?" His warmth lingers longer than his prolonged embrace and Minako smiles. She must look tired.

This has been their routine since that October incident, this has been their thing.

They give each other love everyday, a little more than the last.

Ryoji slows his approach, disheartened and yet

touched by this heartwarming scene.

* * *

><p>"What do you guys want to do?"<p>

"I don't mind whatever."

They look to each other for suggestions. She shrugs, conceals a yawn. Junpei glances at the stairway and smirks.

"...who's up for some karaoke?"

* * *

><p>Piano begins the song, a light and tinkling singular sound. Anticipation hushes the boisterous crowd, the yelling ladies and gentlemen of Mandragora Karaoke. Junpei adjusts his hat, nervous, relying on his two friends for moral support. Minako and Ryoji stand on either side of him, twin smiles of encouragement. Bright words that serve to aid amateur singers appear on the karaoke machine's screen and his voice breaks free from cowardice to tell a story.<p>

"When I was, A young boy, My father took me into the city, To see a marching band." In Minako's mind's eye, darkness opens a scene, of a man on his sickbed surrounded by nurses. The black and white television screen in his hospital room flickers to life, projecting the face of a rock star. "He said, 'Son when you grow up, Will you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?'"

In the music video she watched once, the electrocardiogram beeps to the beat of the patient's dying heart. Its green light a discouraging color in contrast to the neon strobe lights of the karaoke bar. Darkness shrinks the picture; a pale hand clasps that of a nitrile glove, unlike Junpei's affectionate clap when he passes the baton to Ryoji.

"He said, 'Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non-believers, The plans that they have made?'" Bass drums snap to attention, glockenspiel resonating and rising thereafter. "Because one day, I'll leave you, a phantom, to lead you in the summer, to join the black parade." Multitude of percussions rock and roll, guitar strings blasting beneath passionate fingertips adept at air guitar. The audience whoops. Energy surges in her veins, emotional energy empowering, and Minako's voice joins them at last.

Trio of heartfelt cries repeat the first chorus:

_When I was, A young boy, My father took me into the city, To see a marching band. He said, 'Son when you grow up, Will you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?'_

Lapse in vocals and they pause for breath, laughing and looking at each other. "Heh heh. We got this." Junpei fiddles with the cord attached to the main microphone; Ryoji blows a quick kiss to the female onlookers; and Minako taps her toes, unable to contain her excitement.

Lyrics explode on cue and they don't miss a beat except for their beating hearts.

"Sometimes I get the feeling, she's watching over me, And other times I feel like I should go," Junpei pumps his fist above his head, "When through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the street," Minako strolls through the mass of sitting people, "And when you're gone we want you all to know~ We'll carry on~" returns to whence she came, and Ryoji pours his soul into the microphone, "We'll carry on~"

Joy stretches ruddy cheeks, yet they don't dare stop.

"And though you're dead and gone believe me, Your memory will carry on, We'll carry on~" Junpei slouches his shoulders, howling at the top of his lungs, "And in my heart I can't contain it," Minako hugs herself, rocking back and forth, "The Anthem won't explain it," and Ryoji sweeps his arm in a grand gesture.

"A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams, You're misery and hate will kill us all," boy and girl engage in a mock fight, playful punches thrown and flimsy blocks made, "So paint it black and take it back, Let's shout it loud and clear," Ryoji paints the air with positive flare and holds his smile like a torch, "Defiant to the end we hear the call, To carry on, We'll carry on~" and Minako strains herself to hold that high-pitched note.

Highlighted words continue flowing on screen, unwarranted at this point. Minako has this song memorized by heart and Junpei just loves his rock music, and Ryoji _–_ he knows how to lose himself in the moment.

_And though you're dead and gone believe me, Your memory will carry on, We'll carry on~ And though you're broken and defeated, your weary widow marches~_

"And on and on we carry through the fears, oh oh ho~" Ryoji taps his cheeky face thrice, "The disappointed faces of your peers, oh oh ho~" Minako sticks her tongue out, "Take a look at me 'cause I could not care at all~" and Junpei's killer smile can rival the devil. Girls swoon, guys whistle.

"Do or die, You'll never make me, Because the world will never take my heart," they march in place as if entering into battle, "Go and try, you'll never break me, We want it all, we want to play this part," until they separate, wireless microphones in hand.

Ryoji leaps onto a table and twirls with scarf sashaying, "I won't explain, or say I'm sorry," Minako hops on a barstool and dares to skip across the counter, "I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scars," and Junpei wipes down imaginary tears from his intense face. They almost knock drinks and plates of food aside, startling people with their bold horseplay, disgruntling them — yet they also find infinite amusement from their enviable vivacity.

"Give a cheer, for all the broken," Minako somersaults off the edge, performs a graceful landing, "Listen here, because it's who we are," Ryoji bows with a flourish, and the crowd applauds, "I'm just a man, I'm not a hero," clapping louder after Junpei stakes this most epic claim. "Just a boy, who had to sing this song, I'm just a man, I'm not a hero,"

They hurry back to his side, jumping in time to the syllables. _"I. Don't. Care!"_

"We'll carry on~! We'll carry on~!" They stomp to emphasized syllables; Junpei pumps his arms, Minako sways her hips, Ryoji snaps his fingers. "And though you're dead and gone, believe me," they dance around each other, hands reaching out, "Your memory will carry on," Minako skipping one way, Ryoji the opposite direction, "We'll carry on, And though you're broken and defeated" and Junpei shuffles like crazy at center stage, "Your weary widow marches on~"

Ryoji winks, "Do or die~" finger trained like a gun to his temple, "You'll never make me," Minako points to the sky, "Because the world," Junpei swings to pound his chest, "Will never take my heart," they risk breathing, "Go and try," linking arms, "You'll never break me," bumping heads, "We want it all," smiling cheek to cheek, "We want to play this part."

Minako kisses his cheek, "Do or die," Ryoji pats his back, "You'll never make me," twirling apart, "Because the world will never take my heart" repeating the chorus whereas Junpei splits from the rest and prolongs that solo line.

_"We'll carry on~"_

* * *

><p>The crowd cheers, and Junpei never felt more alive.<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you see that shit? We totally owned that place!"<p>

"Let's commemorate the occasion!"

"Yeah! To the Print Booth!"

They squeeze close to fit inside the camera's frame _–_ _Snap!_ _– _and they were smiling so big that they can't even see their eyes for the tears.

* * *

><p>Ryoji's footsteps are shy of the opposite sidewalk once they reach the intersection.<p>

"See you tomorrow?"

Junpei smirks. "You bet."

"Goodnight, Ryoji." Minako waves.

Jack Frost waves back, his master conveying childish sadness. This endearing action motivates Minako to reciprocate, digging in her backpack for her own little friend. A rabbit doll.

"Bye-bye, Ryo-chan!"

"Sayonara, Mi-chan."

Cuteness overload proves impossible to take seriously. Junpei sniggers, grasps her arm, steers her toward the dorm. "...As much as I like chilling in the winter, we gotta go. It's almost midnight. See ya!"

Minako skips to the pace of Junpei's jog. Ryoji watches them disappear beyond the exposure of streetlights as their voices recede into darkness.

"So... Who gave you that? Another secret admirer?"

"Well, if you must know... Akihiko-senpai."

"Totally called it."

"Since _when_?"

His smile of farewell wilts in the shadows. For some reason,

he never wanted the day to end

ever since it began.

* * *

><p>Morning comes.<p>

"You had me at hello."

_I only miss you when I'm breathing_

Halfway in the process of unpacking her backpack, notebook, textbook, and pencil piling on the desk, Minako looks up,earphones down._ I only need you when my heart is beating... _Ryoji grins; not his best pick-up line, but he doesn't fail to amuse. His warmth and humor reflects in her crimson eyes, and she giggles.

"I didn't even say hello."

He giggles. "You did now."

Childish glee ensues.

They lapse into comfortable silence, jokes and chit-chat and academic normalcy surrounding their little world while glares are met with oblivious resistance. She glances at the doorway, curious when she notices Ryoji doing the same. Minako smiles.

"Junpei's just late. He'll come soon."

Pleasant surprise reveres her power of perception. "I know."

Music echoes quiet as static. _I only miss you when I'm breathing_


End file.
